


Momentum

by margrave



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margrave/pseuds/margrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke, the highlights of his life, and the path one choose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momentum

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up to chapter 307. Wrote this back in 2006, so, before the Itachi reveal.

 

Sasuke’s earliest memories involved a world that revolved around Itachi: beloved brother who could do no wrong in a child’s eyes.

 

Sasuke’s strongest memories were of his world being torn down by Itachi: hated man who had, in the time span of one night, destroyed everything Sasuke had believed in.

 

The years after had melted together into one never ending stretch of mosaic: the need to be stronger, the need for vengeance, the need to kill that man with his own hands.

 

When he was twelve Sasuke joined Team 7.

 

\---

 

In the time span of several short months Sasuke re-learned to feel, to laugh, and to protect. He learned the Chidori from Kakashi-sensei, he received love from Sakura, and he learned to be stronger for another reason: to protect those precious to him. Sasuke’s world expanded from one to four.

 

That had been a mistake.

 

Itachi returned and Sasuke found – found that he was still weak, still a child who had ran into the night, crying as his world was twisted beyond recognition. He was thrown away, he was nothing, and Itachi was far more interested in Naruto; and Sasuke raged. Naruto never had everything he loved ripped away, never had everything he believed in crumble to dust. Naruto was not even a presence to be considered - except, obviously, he was much more than Sasuke ever would be.

 

Sasuke had to refocus, had to become stronger.

 

\---

 

When Sasuke woke up, the world was clear. He was stronger, more powerful than ever -- but not powerful enough. And standing between him and strength, angry and bright with determination, was Naruto

 

There had been a fight.

 

Sasuke had left his brother lying on the rocky ground, bleeding and alone, a head protector in his clasp.

 

\---

 

Orochimaru was everything everyone said he was - cold, manipulative and ruthless -- yet different from everything Sasuke had ever expected. Orochimaru had let Sasuke be. He had left him alone to read the forbidden scrolls, more knowledge at his finger tips than Sasuke had ever known existed.

 

It took Sasuke four months to realize that everything he was learning was not enough. Itachi was beyond his skills, beyond his level of improvement. People called Sasuke a genius but Sasuke had lived with one. Eventually his growth would stop, and it would not be enough.

 

Sasuke could never remember what happened after the realisation, only that he had managed to put four Sound Nin down and was on his way to destroying the fifth’s ability to walk when Kabuto appeared and sealed Sasuke's chakra paths.

 

Later, in the hospital with its fluorescent light, Orochimaru took less than ten minutes to inform Sasuke of his plans, of his reasons, of his ambitions. And within those ten minutes Sasuke learned that the truth is a deadly weapon, and that even knowing the truth does not change the path he has chosen.

 

Sasuke has less than three years. Three years to learn as much as he can; control, strength, and power. Three years to perfect his body so that he may combine his and another’s power to be stronger than he can ever achieve within one lifetime.

 

Power never came free, and Sasuke has realized that he is willing to pay.

 

\---

 

Sasuke looked into the mirror one day and for a split second saw another man. It took effort but Sasuke did not lash out. Fists were unfurled and face was smoothed, and Sasuke wore the white robes that had been sitting in his closet since his arrival at Sound.

 

He was mildly surprised that the Uchiha symbol was already on the back.

 

\---

 

For Sasuke's 14th birthday Orochimaru presented him with a katana. "Kusanagi is his name. Please use him well to protect yourself, Sasuke-kun."

 

In the time since his arrival at Sound, Sasuke realized that he likes close combat more than most Shinobi, and that while he was fast it did not stop the occasional shuriken from getting through his defense.

 

His right arm was still out of commission from a training match that went slightly out of control. Sasuke used his left hand to reach for the blade. He needed to be faster if he was to attempt the same move again.

 

Orochimaru always gave interesting gifts. More often than not the gifts were both useful and beautiful. Sasuke has gotten used to the fact that nothing is ever without meaning.

 

"Thank you. I will use it well."

 

\---

 

It took just under two years for Sasuke to master the scrolls Orochimaru let him read. It took several more months before Sasuke was able to combine the Sharingan with some of the higher Jutsu. After putting himself under Kabuto’s care three times in the time span of a week, Orochimaru came to visit with tea and a scroll sealed in red wax.

 

Sasuke drank tea and offered polite conversation, and did not smile until Orochimaru left.

 

\---

 

It comes as no surprise that an explosion precedes Sasuke’s reunion with his brother.

 

\---

 

The End.

 


End file.
